Fox Fire
by Foxumon
Summary: A young girl travels home only to find her village massacred by a pack of wolf Demons! Alone and afraid things only get worse as she discovers what she really is...
1. The Massacre

Fox Fire - The Massacre  
  
I don't own InuYash...=3  
  
Summary: A young firl travels home only to find her village massacred by a pack of wolf Demons! Alone and afraid things only get worse as she discovers what she really is...  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A young girl walked steadily down an old dusty trail. She was dressed in a simple white kimono, its sleeves reached past her fingers, though the bottom was quite a few inches above her knees. Her eyes were a deep emerald and full of joy for she had a good journey. She had been sent to a nearby Sheperd to recieve thread to be woven into clothing. The Sheperd had been extremely generous, and she came home with manny spools of thread.  
  
The smell of smoke filled the air as she neared her village. 'where is that smell comming from? Its far too early for anyone to be cooking...' she thought as she continued, quickening her pace. She caughed as the air grew thick with the smell, she whiped the tears from her eyes as the smoke overpowered her senses. 'Somethings wrong!' she feared as she started to run.  
  
The last hill of her journey came up quickly, after she passed over it she could see her entire village. As she came to the topshe stopped fast in her tracks. Her eyes filled with fear. The village was on fire! The crops had mostly perished and most of the buildings were burning down before her very eyes. She droped the spools to the group and ran as fast as her legs would allow.  
  
"Father!" she screamed as she raced down the path.  
  
As she ran her foot got caught on something, and she fell harshly to the ground. Her face and hands were scratched and bleeding from the fall. She got up to her knees, the pain pulsing from her palms. She turned to see a man's arm, with the flesh nearly picked clean off the bone. Her heart raced and she quickled jumped to her feet and looked at the tall grass surrounding the path.  
  
There were at least a dozen bodies strewn across the grass. Most were in pieces, shreded beyond recognition. But there were a few still in one piece 'it...looks like they were trying to get away...' she thought the fear almost overwhelming her.  
  
A loud crash came from behind her she swiftly turned to see one of the huts crash in on itself. 'Maybie...maybie hes still okay...' she thought to herself as she ran into the village. It was hard to see throught the smoke, it was its thickest here. She battled through the thick air and stumbled her way to one hut. She swung the door open with all her might slamming it into the wall from which it hung.  
  
She starred at what laid inside. She fell to her knees unable to even hold herself up. Tears came streaming down her face..."please...no...".  
  
Her father lay in pieces inside the hut. Scraps of flesh and bone scattered through out the floor, blood splattered across the walls. Only one part was left unharmed. His head laid severed on the floor still holding the look of pain and fear, seeming to testify to the atrocities commited against the village.  
  
The village burned around her, but she could no longer tell. Everything she had oce taken for granted was gone, and se didn't care if she was to join it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A demon streaked across a thick forrest passing over the same territory that the girl had hours prior. The demon had long white hair so perfectly groomed that it shimmered in the sun, two fox ears peaked through the gorgeos locks barley showing through. They were white just as the hair, except they had black tips, and one had a large gash running through it. It came from the side and fell downwars to about half of the ear, cleanly seperating the ear. His eyes were as devoid of emotion as they were of color, bieng a stale gray. His clothes were made of a fine silk consisting of deeps blues and purples.  
  
He ran faster then any human could dream, without even breaking a sweat. He sped through the forrest in no time at all quickly comming upon the small village. He looked over the scene as he stood a top the hill above the village. Looking over the same path the girl had. He took his time walking down into the village looking over all the death as he passed. He stood still and tok a single wiff of the air. It was an easy task for him to sort through the smells, even with the smoke still thick in the village. He quickly found a familiar scent, and headed through the huts untill he came upon the same one that the girl had gone to.  
  
She was still there, leaning against the door post. The smoke had overcome her, and she sat unconsius as the village continued to burn around her. He knelt down next to her and looked her over, making sure she was still living. He then turned to look into the hut. He blinked, his only reaction to the horrific sight that lay within the small hut.   
  
He looked back down at the girl, and took his hand to her face to get a better look. But as soon as he touched the soft skin he quickly pulled back his hand. He fell backwards to a sitting position in the doorframe. He breathed deeply and looked to his own hand. He had expected her skin to be harsh, but it was soft like silk. 'but she was supposed to be an urchen...but...she looks so much more like a princess...' he thought. He took her hand in his it was just a soft as her face. He took back his hand once more and shook his head slowly. 'My master is expecting me...I shouldn't linger here anymore.' he thought and took the girl into his arms, running back to where he had come.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
to be continued... 


	2. Family Ties

Fox Fire - Family Ties  
  
I don't own InuYasha...  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
In a den far from the remains of her village the young girl awoke. She coughed harshly as not all the smoke had yet left her lungs. She felt as if she ate a handfull of hot sand as she breathed in the crisp morning air. 'I...I should be dead...' she thought as she tried to get up, but something held her down. She tried to push it away, but she was still weak from the smoke.  
  
It took her a moment for her eyes to focus. She first made out the shape of someone sitting over her, and the details came into focus. She screamed as she realized exactly what was over her.  
  
"Demon!! Demon!! Get away from me!" she screamed as she tried to push away from the white haired demon.  
  
He clenched her shoulders firmly in his palms and firmly thrust her back onto the blankets set for her. "Calm down, no one will hurt you." he said - his words feeling empty of emotion.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly and moved her face away from his "You filthy liar! You must be one of the Demons who attacked my village!! I won't let you kill me too!" She screamed, and struggled against his grip.  
  
She pushed up against his arm, reaching under his sleathe, trying to get him to loosen his grip. 'stupid fool...she'll only hurt herself...' he thought as a small droplet of sweat came running down his forehead. He reached to swipe it away, but as he did her fingernail slit across his arm, cutting a large gash into his ruff skin. He looked at the mark more surprised then hurt, as she took back her hand with blood running down into her palm.  
  
The demon sat back onto the ground giving the girl some room, seeing that now she was less concerened with getting away.   
  
She looked onto her hand and brushed the blood away to see she no longer had nails, but sharp demon claws. She looked to her feet to find the same transformation, and as she tilted her head down golden strands fell before her face. She quickly grasped them in her palm, and with a sharp pain from her head she knew they were her own. She thrusted her hands up into the new locks, discovering her ears a great deal higher then they had been only one day before. She felt around them as two feather down soft fox ears fell in and out of her grip.  
  
She felt sick, and wished to die, but her peril was yet to be over as she felt more of the feather down soft fur rub against her leg. She swiftly turned to see a plethera of golden tails flowing from her back. She screamed and thrust her head under the blankets. "no..no.no...this can't be happening" she sobed as she started to cry.  
  
Meanwhile he merely sat and watched as she examined her new self. He looked on as she hid her head under, leaving her tails out in the open. He watched as the golden tails shivered in fear, he cautiosly moved closer and took one into his hand. They were even softer then her skin - he had never felt any thing like it.  
  
A figure came walking into the den and the white haired demon backed off from the girl's side-letting the tail drop down onto the others. The newcomer was another demon. He had short hair, of the same color as the girl's new locks. At first glance his ears appeared human, but on closer inspection they had a subtle point. His eyes were the only feature that suggested he was older then he looked, they where full of wisdom and knowledge - taking everything in carefully not missing even the smallest detail.  
  
This newcomer looked twards the white haired demon "what is she doing, Ezra?" he asked sounding slightly concerned.  
  
Ezra turned his attention from the girl and answered "She seems confused." he answered in his stone cold voice.  
  
The new demon stepped twards the girl and knelt down beside her, where Ezra had been sitting when he first entered. He lifted the sheets off the girls head and he placed his hand softly on the girls head-trying to confort her.  
  
As soon as the demon touched the girl she shot up, now seeing two demons before her. Her heart started pounding-she knew it wouldn't be easy getting away from one, but two would be impossible. She inched away from the demons tears forming in her eyes 'I don't want to die...' she thought.  
  
The wise old demon sighed and took the girl into his lap. She struggled to get away, but soon found it to be useless and resigned to hiding her face in her hands as she cried out of fear. The demon softly pushed the girl's head against his chest, then turned to Ezra "leave us, I'm sure theres work for you to do else where."  
  
Ezra nodded, and got up and left the den. Just as he was about to leave he looked back at the two 'such an odd child...' he thought to himself as he turned to leave.  
  
The girl only noticed the demon's teeth as he spoke, the sharp fangs sent shivers down her spine. She curled herself up as well as she could in the demon's lap 'please...just stop...please let this be a dream.'  
  
The old demon caressed the girls back, and softly spoke into her soft fox ears "don't be afraid, Fokumo, no one will hurt you here."  
  
Fokumo rubbed her ear with her hand - the soft breath tickled as it passed over her new sensitive ears. She took a deep breath and tried to speak "wha-what have you done to me?" she asked in a meek scratchy voice.  
  
"hmmm..." The demon took his hand and very softly rubbed Fokumo's throught, she responded by letting out a harsh cough. "Does it still hurt?" he asked. Fokumo slowly nodded.  
  
The demon placed his hand over Fokumo's ears "Ezra!" he yelled. The white haired demon soon appeared at the mouth of the den.  
  
"Yes master?" Ezra asked.  
  
"Fetch Fokumo some water." the demon commanded.  
  
Ezra nodded, and soon returned with a jug of water and a small cup. He left it at his masters side and left as quickly and quietly as he had entered. 'Fokumo...I must remember that.' he thought to himself as he left the den.  
  
The demon took the water into the cup, and offered it to Fokumo. She whimpered and turned her head away from the cup 'I can't accept that...who knows whats been done to it..' she thought to herself, though her thirst felt like it was increasing every moment that cup was sitting there.  
  
The demon took his hand and turned her head twards the cup, and moved it closer to her. "Come now, you must be thirsty." he said softly. And she was, but she didn't trust the demon. He moved the cup even closer, so the edge was touching her lips. It was so close she could even smell the water. A small tear fell as she gave in and tilted up the cup as to let the cold liquid roll over her toungue and past her sore throught.  
  
"Goog girl." Said the demon as he took his free hand to rub the back of her hair.  
  
It made Fokumo feel sick inside as he spoke those words - she didn't want to be good, not for these demons...all she wanted was to get away from here. She wished to stop drinking, but it felt so good she couldn't stop herself untill at last the cup was empty.  
  
The demon put the cup back down onto the dirt floor. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he asked. Fokumo only groaned in respone. The demon sighed "I know what it is you want to hear..but you won't like it..." he said. He took Fokumo and rolled her over in his arms, so it would be easier for her to look at him - though she choose not too. He took his hand and put it up to Fokumo's cheek, knowing she would soon need his confort.  
  
"Fokumo, things arn't quite as they seem. Its not what I've done, its what I've undone..." the demon began.  
  
Fokumo looked strait at the demon holding her "what is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.  
  
"You were not born completely human, your father, my son, was a half breed. He mated with a human preistess...and had you." He continued.  
  
Fokumo's eyes wided, and she pushed away from the demon "No! No, thats not true!!! My father was human! My mother was no priestess!" she yelled.  
  
The demon stood on one knee and placed his hand onto Fokumo's shoulder "You must listen, it is time you know the truth."  
  
She shaked her head fercely "No! You only speak lies demon!" she screamed pulling away from his grip.  
  
The demon took Fokumo by the waist and sat her back in his lap "you'll listen, wheather you like it or not. Its for your own good." he said as she struggled against him, but he was able to keep her still. "There was a battle long ago between humans and demons. Your father didn't want to intervene, but that foolish preistess he fell in love with couldn't keep away. She entered into battle against your father's wishes. He died that day protecting her, only for her to suffer a fatal blow. She lingered in this world for weeks, but the wound never healed. It was her last wish that you would live a safe, human, life. She cast a spell upon your head, to hide your demon attributes-both inside and out and she trusted you to a man in the village where she died." he finished.  
  
"Quit lying, you filthy demon!!" she cried, "theres no way I'm related to you or any of your kind!" She screamed as she tried to pull away with all her remaining strength.  
  
The demon firmly grabbed Fokumo's right wrist and twisted it so the underside shone upward, then he placed his own wrist beside it. Fokumo gasped as the two wrists held an identical mark. She quickly slipped from his loosened grip and inspected the arm with both hands.  
  
"no..this is impossible..." she muttered "How can this be?" she spoke as she looked up to the demon's face.  
  
"The mark is passed on to all who hold the blood of a ninetails demon-however little. With what that has happened it has become clear to me that it is not safe for you in the world. I broke the spell to hide your true form, and have decided that you should live here, in service as Ezra and the others who are not of pure blood." he spoke, already set in his own mind.   
  
He then laid Fokumo down on the blankets, and took took one to cover her. Fokumo wasn't sure if she should resist...he had proven their lineage. He pulled the sheet up to her neck "you should rest a bit, your still weak from the smoke. I shall return later, do not leave this den untill then." he spoke and left Fokumo alone in the den.  
  
Fokumo watched as the demon walked out the mouth of the den. As soon as he left she rolled over on her side and scrunched into a little ball. 'Could everything he said be true? That mark on his arm...it was a perfect match...he couldn't fake that. What is to become of me now...will he really makeme serve here...like some vassel...'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
to be continued... 


	3. Escape to no where

Fox Fire - Escape to no where  
  
I don't own InuYasha...  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fokumo rose as stray beams from the sun hit her curled form. She groaned and slowly got up, shielding her eyes to the new light. She blinked as her sight came back and everything came into focus. She was alone in the den. 'he must'nt have come back yet...' she thought as she got up and peeked out the mouth of the den. 'I know he told me not to go out...but I can't just sit here...' she thought.  
  
There wasn't much she could see outisde. The ground was green with lush grass, with a lake speading out from in from of the den. She looked back in the cave for a moment, making sure she wished to leave. As she looked back she saw Ezra standing directly in front of her, carrying a bolt of wood over his shoulder.  
  
Fokumo screamed. "Where did you come from! I didn't hear you comming!" she spoke alarmed.  
  
Ezra looked her over, and pointed to his left "I came from the forrest." he said shortly.  
  
Fokumo breathed deep "you...your Ezra right...the vassal..." she asked, and took a step away.  
  
"yes." he said once again in his stark tone,  
  
"That...demon...he said you were a half demon? and that I was to become a vassal..like you" she said quietly, and quickly looked down in shame.  
  
"I'm not a half demon, I'm as much human as you are demon." he softly responded, and continued "You will become a vassal here. Those who are not of full blood do not belong among humans, nor demons. They do not deserve to live in this world, you should be gracious you will be allowed to live here at all." he finished. His words seemed so harsh, but when he spoke his tone never altered; his eyes never showed any emotion. It was like he was being used as a pupet-speaking words that wern't his own.  
  
"you can't really mean that!" Fokumo retaliated.  
  
"why not?" he asked.  
  
"You just can't! I mean, your not a full demon yourself...you can't...really think that about yourself..." She spoke, her tone growing quieter with every word. She looked at him with compasion in her eyes 'what could make him think such horrible things.' she thought.  
  
He just looked at her. 'why is she looking at me like that...whats wrong with her?' he thought to himself. "I have work to do, but if you need anything my master told me to assit you." he said.  
  
'Hes evding me...but theres nothing I can do...I'll be lucky if I can save myself...' she thought to herself, as a thick gult lay heavy on her heart. "your master told you to help me with...anything?" she asked.  
  
"yes, anything." he said.  
  
"can you tell me, can I get away from here?" she asked.  
  
"yes, if you take the path I just came from in the forrest and move slowly and stay to the ground the watch will not see you." he said.  
  
Fokumo bowed "thank you, Ezra." she said quickly, and took offinto the forrest.  
  
Ezra stood and watched as she left his sight. 'fool.' he thought briefly, then turned to finish his work.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fokumo krept throught the forrests, trying to stay low as Ezra had told her. She took a seccond to look back 'poor guy...maybie...maybie I should go back...' she thought.  
  
All of a sudden she heard shouting, she under a mess of roots, and peeked out just enough to see two demons. One came up to the other, and the other demon took off to where she had just come. She could'nt make out what they were saying, and tried to reposition herself to better here.  
  
Just as she did a twig snapped harshly under her foot. The sound richocetted against the trees, making the sound grow in intensity, though the demon could most likely hear it even with out the help of the trees.  
  
She ducked back down under the roots hoping the demon wouldn't see her.  
  
The demon came down quickly, and before she knew it she could hear his stepping down on the dry leaves, only inches away from her position. He came closer looking everything over with each step. He sniffed the air, and moed ever closer to Fokumo. With one swift moment he thrust his hand into a hole within the tree, and pulled out a small cub by the scruff of its tail. He scowled at it and drug it back with him.  
  
Fokumo gasped for air, she had stopped breathing without even realizing it. She peaked her head out of the roots to make sure the demon had left. She breathed a sigh of realief as she saw the demon had gone.  
  
She got up, and quickly made her way out of the forrest, taking advantage of the demon's absence. She soon came to a prarie. She smiled as she saw the soft green pastures before her. The path was still well traveled before her, and she continued on.  
  
As she walked through the silent plains, thoughts started to enter her mind. 'where am I going anyway...' she thought 'My home is gone...can really go to another human village...looking like this...' her heart started to sink.  
  
A strong cold wind rushed past her, she stopped to hold her ground. The wind felt like it just sliced through her garments, she had never been alone so late. She looked to the sky where the moon hung looming above the word. A few stray tears fell from her eyes '...I leave the demons just to freeze out here?' She looked down to the ground 'At least I won't become a lowly vassal...' she thought to herself. A few trees stood in the prairie. She came up to one, and sat under its branches, the trunk of the tree protected her from the strong wind, but the cold still sneaked past and under her thin garment. She shivered and leaned up against the tree. 'I won't run away from this...I'll face my death without fear...and die with honor.' she thought as she closed her eyes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ezra's master returned just as the sun was about to set. Ezra sat alone on the branch of tree watching the colors of the setting sun, looking out blankly as the sky filled with brilliant colors.  
  
"Ezraa!" came his master's call.  
  
Ezra's ears perked up, and he quickly leapt down, and stood before the mouth of the den Fokumo had been slepping in earlier. His master stood next to the bedding, which had been strew across the den. His master didn't look at all pleased.  
  
"Do you know where Fokumo has gone??" he demanded.  
  
"she left." he said simply.  
  
Ezra's master took him by the throat, and pinned him against the wall leaving his leggs dangling above the ground. "you just let her leave?!?!" he yelled.  
  
Ezra struggled to breath, but still managed to speak. "she-" he coughed "asked me how she could leave here." he spoke. He felt dizzy as he struggled to breath, but his voice was still stone cold.  
  
His master was furios, and he pushed harder against Ezra's throught "and you told her?!"  
  
Ezra nodded. The edges of his vision darkened, he resisted the erge to grasp his masters hand and pull it from his throught. "you" he tried to speak, his words were quiet and forced-he could barely breath and speaking was killing him "to-old me to" he finished using any strength he could find.  
  
His master let go of his throught, but gave a hard hit to his jaw before Ezra dropped to the ground.  
  
Ezra grasped for air as his heart pounded against his chest so hard it felt as if it were to leap out. He coughed up blood as his vision slowly returned to normal.  
  
"Come Ezra." his master called as he left the den, giving Ezra little time to recover.  
  
"yes master." he spoke with the coppery taste of his own blood filling every breath. He got to his feet as quickly as hos strength would allow, and tried to ignore the dizzyness as he followed his master.  
  
They went deeper into the cave and stopped to where the demon's things were kept. Ezra's master took out two swords and a thick pelt and handed them to Ezra. "You will go out and bring Fokumo back. You have my permission to slay any one who comes in your path. If Fokumo is still alive, make sure she doesn't freeze-that is why I gave you the pelt. Now go." He demanded.  
  
Ezra nodded, and ran from the den and into the forrest.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
to be continued... 


	4. Don't die for me

Fox Fire - Don't die for me  
  
I don't own InuYasha...  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ezra ran past the centries posted in the forrest and out into the plains that laid beyond them. The wind blew away from the forrest-making it impossible for Ezra to pick up Fokumo's scent. So Ezra tredged blindly though the road keeping a keen eye on his surroudings, knowing full well returning to his master without the girl would not be acceptable.  
  
A harsh, cold wind blew against his face as he continued down the lonely road. He didn't pass near a single human nor beast, not even the cricket's song could be heard in this place. He stopped in his tracks as he senced a foreboding energy grow near. He prepared to un-shieth his swords, but as quickly as the felling came it went. He scanned the skies, though nothing came into his sight. It felt as if something had somehow passed right by him, but he saw nothing.  
  
'There is something very wrong here...' he thought to himself, but he continued down the path despite his better judgement-well set in completing his task swiftly. The eerie prarie continued on almost endlessly, the ground laid barren of plants with only the green grass stretching out before him. As he continued to walk forward small black forms emerged from the horizon before him. The continued to grow larger and larger untill he was a ble to make them out to be trees. They were in an odd, unatural formation. They were so precisly spaced, such a formation could never occur without aid.  
  
'Something is very wrong here...' Ezra thought 'When I came past here to fetch Fokumo from her village it was much different then it is now...I only past by this place for a seccond, but I know it was differnt then...it was teeming with creatures and trees-but now only these few remain with no sign whatsoever of the other that were here before...and now not even the crickets have dared to stay in these lands.'  
  
Ezra stopped in his tracks, and looked twards where he had come. 'Perhapes it would be best to return...to tell master I found her dead...' he thought. He turned his head to look onto the trees one last time. something stirred. Ezra stepped back 'Could it be?' as he thought the wind suddenly changed direction, bringing Fokumo's scent along with it. 'How could she be so stupid...couldn't she sence the evil here?' he thought, and practically flew twards the trees.  
  
In moments he crouched down in front of Fokumo. He could not help letting his guard fall as he stood on one knee hunched over Fokumo's near lifeless body. She was curled up at the base of the tree, small shaky breaths trembled off her lips as the wind blew past her. 'you would choose this over serving as I have...you would truely rather die...'  
  
He touched his hand to her face, a shiver running down his spine as he touched the ice cold skin. He took her up into his arm and coudled her in his lap. He held her as close to her as he could letting her absord what ever warmth she could. He quickly unraveled the pelt-making sure not to disturb the girl in his lap. He took it and wrapped it around himself and Fokumo, saving her exposed flesh from the biting wind. In her sleep Fokumo shifted to lie her head against Ezra's, and sighed as the warmth from his body gave her own new life.  
  
A feeling of warmth overwhelmed Ezra. His breath shallowed and heart quickened as Fokumo moved in her sleep, unconsiously residing herself to accept the life giving warmth. He felt his heart skip a beat as Fokumo sighed. Ezra felt as if he would be overwhelmed by these feelings-his very soul overtaxed. It had been so long ago...he could just barley remember a feeling like this, from a time when he was new to the world. Though this feeling was different somehow...and yet the same. He slowly sifted his hand through Fokumo's golden locks, gently brushing aganst her sensitive ear. Her fur felt like the softest down, even to his ruff fingers. She once again sighed in her sleep, so gently as to smooth over any memory he had of his masters wishes. He gently leaned his head upon hers, and took in her sweet smell-wishing nothing more then to stay like this forever.  
  
Ezra held Fokumo untill the whips of dawn reached through the shadowy branches above them. For Ezra everything fell away; the wind,his master, even the foreboding pressence that had called for such caution merely fell away, leaving the word as nothing more then Fokumo's soft sleeping form; all sound becomming her soft breathes as his began to match hers. He became so content that he almost joined her in a deep sleep, but out of no where came a sharp pain in his head.  
  
The world came crashing back around him as the pain came to him sharply. He pulled the pelt off his back, making sure not to expose Fokumo in his arms, and quickly turned to see his attacker.  
  
Behind him stood a demon looking to be overflowing with confidence, but with a wiff of the air it was clear he was not of full blood. He looked miffed as he stood with his hands crossed over his chest. He wore a bright red garment, with an odd roseary around his neck. His hair was white as Ezra's was, but it was wild and ungroomed. He had two pointed white ears, appearing to be nothing more then a dog. His yellow eyes showed more clearly his disgust.  
  
"Its about time you woke up! I've been shouting for over an hour!" He scoffed in an overbearing tone.  
  
"It hasn't been that long, InuYasha." A young maiden sighed behind the exhuberent half-breed.  
  
Ezra soon looked around to find others in the vicinity. Two other humans,a monk and a warrior, and two full demons, one was a fox and the other a cat. He gave a strange look to the demons 'why would a demon ever travel with humans?'.  
  
"Hey, I was talkin' here!" InuYasha angrily pointed out.  
  
Ezra let Fokumo and the pelt fall softly to the ground, not letting Fokumo's pressence be known. He stood up, and looked into the eyes of the half-breed before him. "What do want half-breed." He asked with his lifeless voice.  
  
InuYasha growled "You should show some respect when you speak!" he said gripping the handle of his sword between his claws.  
  
As the half-breed spoke Ezra became aware of another foreboding energy. He once again prepared to un-shieth his swards as the presence grew near. Ezra's hair stood on end as the energy grew closer-and stronger.  
  
InuYasha and his companions grew aware of this pressence as well. "I can feel a powerfull precense growing near, but I don't see anything." the monk informed the others.  
  
Fokumo rusted in her sleep, woken by the sence. She peeked out from under the pelt her pulse racing at the sight before her. So manny demons stood before her, some looked somuch like humans...but she didn't think they could be. She shrank below the warm pelt and cowered as matters got worse as she felt something else grow closer 'please, please make it stop...why couldn't I have died at the hands of the elements?' she wished.  
  
Ezra soon became aware that it had changed its movements, and was being directed twards Fokumo. He moved as quickly as he could realising his swords and with one clea stroke his hands exchanged sides, and a powerfull energy was released as the two swords grinded against each other.  
  
A great gastly houling was heard, gripping the heart of all who heard it.  
  
Ezra was quite certain that he had hit something, but no body had fallen to the ground. As he stepped forward were the presence had been so strong only moments ago, a great burst of poison filled the air. He felt it burn his throught as he breathed in, he lungs feeling as if they had been lit aflame. He tried to hold back screaming as the poison soon filled his entire body.   
  
The pain overwhelmed him.   
  
He fell to the ground.  
  
Fokumo heard as Ezra's back hit hard on the ground next to her. She cautionly peeked her head from under the pelt to see Ezra's lifeless body before her. She jumped out and by his side, and gripped his arm. Tears came 'you...saved me...' she thought looking on as he made no responce to her grip. "please...wake up.." she pleaded under her breath as she shook his form. "Please, don't die for me!" she cried, collapsing on his chest in a swell of tears.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yay, cliffie =3 now, to never return! mua ha ha, j/k ^-^ I still have enough ideas to finish =3, but anyways...I got some piccy of the charas if any ones interested:  
  
http://mm.shosts.com/mmoekaki/pictures/200.png Ezra  
  
http://www.punimon.com/PuniOekaki/pictures/149.png Fokumo  
  
to be continued... 


	5. Lunch Time

Fox Fire - Lunch Time  
  
I don't own InuYasha...  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fokumo slowly awoke to find her self indoors, staring up at a wooden cieling. She felt very weak, and tried siting up, but a force came and held her down.  
  
"wha? whos there?" she cried weakly under the pressure.  
  
"Your going to be alright, the poison got to you too. But you should rest now." spoke a soft femine voice.  
  
"poison..." Fokumo mumbled as her mind raced remembering what had happened seemingly moments ago. Suddenly the realization of what happened dropped upon her, she quickly pushed up and fearfully starred at the oddly dressed black haired girl at her side "Ezra?!? Where is he! is he okay?!?!" she screamed in a panic.  
  
The girl jumped back at Fokumo's hasty movements "you shouldn't be up! You took in a lot of poison!" she warned.  
  
Fokumo starred into the girls eyes with a determined look "I don't care about that, I just want to know if Ezra is okay!"  
  
The girl nodded, displaying that she understood. "Hes worse then you...he took the brunt of it, but he will live...hes in the other room..." she moitoned twards a door.  
  
Fokumo eagerly got up, though stopping for a moment as the blood rushed to her head. She tried to shake it off and staggered to the door where she creaked it open and peeked inside. It was dark inside and utterly quiet, exept for the faint sound of breathing. Ezra laid flat on the ground, tucked in between a few sheets. He looked pale, and his breathing was labored. Fokumo felt her heart sink 'this is all my fault' she thought 'he should hae never saved me...'. she slowly clossed the door to let Ezra to his slumber and turned back to the girl still sitting by the blankets set out for her - the gilt clear in her eyes.  
  
"Do you know what it was that did this?" Fokumo asked.  
  
The girl felt sorry for Fokumo, she wasn't sure what to say "We don't know what it was for sure...we can talk about it over lunch, you must be starving by now!" she said.  
  
Fokumo blushed as she just realized how long it had been since she had eaten, but she felt torn - she couldn't just forget about Ezra...she had to do something. Fokumo looked back to the door behind her.  
  
The girl sensed Fokumo's dilemma and spoke to console her "there nothing you can do to help him, he'll be alright he just needs to sleep for a few days. You should eat now, no sence in suffering needlessly!"  
  
Fokumo looked back twards the girl, and hesitabtly nodded.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fokumo sat in a circle filled with those same people he had first seen out in the field where she and Ezra had been poisened. Having past introductions she was now well awear of their names, but still didn't know what happened in the clearing.  
  
She quietly sipped on a cup of tea waiting for a chance to ask, and as it grew quiet she felt she couldn't wait any longer. She turned over to the raven haired girl, Kagome "You said you would tell what it was in the field during lunch." Fokumo spoke determined to find what she could.  
  
Kagome looked down, then back at Fokumo worried her answer would only make things worse, "Well, we really don't know what it was...there have been rumors of a demon who has been trying to kill all demons who arn't full-blooded, they say it was a demon with no form - attacking from thin air! We went to the field to try and slay the demon, thats were the rumors said it lived. When InuYasha saw you and your friend...he though you had something to do with it..." before she could continue she was interupted by InuYasha.  
  
"Oh, yea Kagome!!! Blame me! We ALL thought they were responsible!" He yelled.  
  
"Aww, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings InuYasha! I know how very sensitive you are!" Kagome mocked.  
  
InuYasha growled, and lept to his fett - angrily shaking his fists as he spoke "Kagome!! Why do yu ALWAYS do that!! What did I ever do t you?!?!" He yelled.  
  
Kagome just laughed. "Oh, InuYasha, sit down before you spill your lunch everywhere!"  
  
"Your not the boss of me, I don't have to sit if I don't wanna!!" he barked.  
  
Ther 'quarelling' continued as Fokumo nly watched, not having any interest in joinging in. 'How can they play around in a time like this? A demon is on the loose trying to kill all who arn't full blooded...and Ezra...if only I had done something! Its all my fault he got hurt...if he hadn't been protecting me he would've been fine...' she thought as her spirit fell.  
  
Miroku, the purple monk, noticed Fokumo's distress "whats wrong?" he asked calm and sencere.  
  
Fokumo looked up at him "Isn't anyone going to do any thing about the demon?" she asked.  
  
Miroku was a little taken aback. "Of course were going back, at first light tommarrow. The only reson we left was to help you and your friend." he said, feeling a little wounded.  
  
"Sorry..." she started, but Miroku stopped her.  
  
"Don't worry" he coaxed, putting his hand on her leg, and gently rubbing "It not your fault." he said, still stroaking her leg.  
  
Fokumo's eyes jolted open at the soft, yet apalling touch "what...are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Before Fokumo knew it Miroku was fac flat on the ground - after being hit on the head. The pink warrior, Songo, had gave him a nasty blow.  
  
"You leave her alone!" Songo threatened.  
  
"Were all tired, how about we get to bed before any one gets hurt..." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Too late.." Miroku mumbled.  
  
Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
Everyone eventually conceded and before long the sounds of snoring soon filled the air. Fokumo tried to get asleep herself, but she couldn't stop thinking about Ezra. He still hadn't waken, and didn't look well at all. 'I can't just sit here...how can I sleep after what I've done?' she thought 'I have to do something!'   
  
Fokumo silently lifted erself up from her bedding, and peered at the group around her. They were all out cold. She crept up and over the sleeping bodies of those she had to pass over in order to leave the room.  
  
She quickly found erself out in the cold. A familiar chilled wind passed through her thin clothing., but she didn't linger on this - she would find the demon who hurt Ezra, and avenge him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Took a while, I know ^^;; too mch skool for one person =( but at least I've made a little progress here ^^;; untill next tyme!  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
